baldis_basics_in_a_little_bit_of_everythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamemodes
Here is a list of game modes that can be played in this mod. Story Mode "Collect all 10 notebooks, and then exit the school, to win!" The regular game, where you have to collect 10 notebooks and then go to all 4 exits to finish the game. Endless Mode "Collect as many notebooks as you can!" Mostly the same as Story Mode, but there is an infinite number of notebooks that can be collected, which respawn after a while. Birthday Bash Mode "Celebrate a party with baldi and the gang!" Mostly the same as Story Mode, but all of the items are now in Presents, and are all randomized. Some characters also have birthday costumes. The ending will remain the same if you exit through any of them besides the playground. But if you exit through the playground, a unique ending will occur. Camping Mode "Go camping with Baldi and keep the fire alive!" This mode is basically the camping field trip from the original game, but with a few changes. A lot more characters appear in the forest this time, such as Playtime, 1st Prize, Pencil Boy, andPencil BoyGotta Sweep. They each function exactly as they would in the normal mode. There isn't a "NO" zone, and therefore no Arts and Crafters. There is a bench somewhere in the forest with a BSODA and a Zesty Bar. It's a Bully is also here, and he acts similarly to how he acts in the original game. There is no timer in this version, meaning that the player has to collect firewood for as long as possible without the fire running out. If the fire runs out, Baldi will begin chasing you at superhuman speeds and end the game. After the game has ended, the player will receive up to 3 items as prizes depending on how many points they got, with more points rewarding better items. These items will be added to the inventory the next time a Story Mode or Endless Mode game is started. Farming Mode The farm field trip from the original game. In version 1.5, there is no time limit, but in 1.6, Reaper and Baldi will appear after 90 seconds. The player will have to find their way through a corn maze to reach the flag. No items will be awarded when this mode is completed as of yet. There seems to be a glitch with this mode, as being caught by Baldi doesn't teleport you back to the menu screen right away. Also, if the player tries to use the minimap, large text will appear on the screen that says "U DIRTY CHEATER >:(", preventing the minimap from being used. Hard Mode+ An improved version of Hard Mode that is planned to be added in the future. Originally only affecting the math problems, it now does lots of other effects. Here are the following *Events happen a little more often than usual, except for Pencil Boy’s pencil going missing. *The Map feature is disabled. *TestDithered is replaced by a new character, who takes away items you are not allowed to have in your hands. *Chef Joe takes 2 minutes to make something instead of 1. *Playtime makes you jump 10 times instead of 5, but they are the same time lengths. *The time in detention now goes up by 15 each time instead of 5 *Gotta Sweep’s Cooldown time is shorter. *Alice now appears after the 5th notebook is collected. *1st Prize’s wires cannot be cut. *Arts and Crafters now becomes angry after the 8th Notebook instead of the 10th. *Chalkles traps the player longer in the classroom when it comes out of the chalkboard. *Cloudy Copter blows the player away slightly harder. *The player cannot drop items. *Pencil Boy will be angry for 10 seconds instead of 5 Alone Mode A completely new mode featuring what Here School is like at night. Here are the following changes. *All characters are gone from Here School except for Baldi and Alice. *No music will play except in the ending, but sound effects will. *Due to Here School taking place at night, there is no lighting except for the player's flashlight. *Baldi goes even faster with each notebook. *Instead of having to do a problem with a notebook, you only have to click on it to pick it up. *Baldi’s ruler slaps now have an echo. *Events do not occur. *The Pencil item is missing. *Both Alice and Baldi have new facial expressions. Baldi is making a maniacal smile similar to the one he has in the 3 AM ending, and Alice is staring straight ahead with cold black pupils. *A unique ending. Version History V1.6 * Birthday Bash Mode added * Farming Mode time limit added * It's a Bully in camping mode moves now * Camping Mode glitches fixed V1.5.1 * Trees in Camping Mode are now 2D. V1.5 * Farming Mode added * Campfire is less laggy now V1.4 * Camping Mode item rewards were added * Camping Mode is now easier V1.3 * Camping Mode added